377th Hunger Games
The Games begin with the tributes rising into the arena. As soon as the gong sounds, people start running, towards ''and ''away from where the chaos will unfold. The initial bloodbath results in seven deaths: Zero Female, Two Male, Four Male, Seven Female, Nine Male, Eleven Female, Twelve Male. *On the very next day, two more people are added to the body count: Zero Male and Eleven Male. The former gets killed by a tribute, whereas the latter dies to the Gamemaker-designed muttations. Therefore, Districts Zero and Eleven are out of the game. *At nighttime, the Career tributes go hunting, and locate and kill a tribute. There is an argument that soon turns into a fight, and one of the Careers gets killed. Eight Male and One Male are both out, and the Eight Female leaves the Career alliance and opts to join the one centered around the Capitol instead. *The Eight Female develops feelings for the Capitol Male, but remains silent. *On the subsequent day, he Anti-Career alliance prepares to raid the Cornucopia. As they make their way towards it, they run into the alliance consisting of four other tributes, one of them being one of their own that got separated. One of the Anti-Careers is killed by the oldest female tribute in the alliance, which decides to hide this fact from the boy they took into their alliance. Five Male is out. *The Nine Female sets up a multitude of traps, and the Seven Male gets caught in one of them after wandering into her self-proclaimed territory in the company of his allies. He's immediately out, and screams allert the Nine Female, who knocks the female ally out and takes the male one captive. *The Anti-Careers finally reach the Cornucopia, where they fight. The Careers are able to draw the Anti-Careers off, however, as the Two Female prepares to launch an arrow towards the Twelve Female, who was in a standing brawl with the Fourteen Female, she hits the latter in the leg instead, hindering her and allowing the female to dispatch her and run off. The day ends with a forest fire beggining. *The next morning, the One Female and the Six Male, the Careers still on their tale. They reach a dead end and are properly disposed of in a gory battle, where the girl leaves unsightly scares to be remembered by before being beat and kicked into the raging inferno. *The next day, a feast is announced. **The first to get to the Cornucopia are the Capitol alliance and the Thirteen Male. They fight, but considering there's strength in numbers, the latter is beat by his oponnents. **The Twelve Female cheers excitedly as she spots her former ally and closest friend, the Twelve Male. She witnesses him die. **Dazed and confused, the girl charges his attacker and suffers a blunt force trauma from his ally. **This gives time to some other tributes however, as the Five Female snatches her bag, as well as many others, and kills the Three Male while fleeing. The owners of the bags chase after her, but she's too fast and gets away with most of the supplies. **The Three Female is now a loner. **The Four Female has intercourse with the Fourteen Male as the day ends. She reveals that he has got her pregnant. *The Capitol Female is now officially unstable from all the brutality she has witnessed. The Eight Female confesses to the Capitol Male, the former's boyfriend, and kisses him. **The unstable Capitol Female witnesses this and throws a knife into the Eight Female. **She accuses her boyfriend of cheating on her and stabs him to death, crying and screaming as his blood is splattered all over her face and the bed they were in. Before he dies, he mutters he loves her. **As the Capitol Female realizes what she's done, the decrepit building she was in collapses on top of her and the female from District Ten, the youngest tribute in the Games. *At some point after the feast, the Thirteen Female decided to ditch the Careers and got severely wounded in the process. She ran into the Five Female before collapsing, and they allied **They developed feelings for each other and shared a kiss. **As the final day rolls around, the two of them talk about their future together. The Nine Female runs into their camp and kills them both. *A tidal wave forces all remaining tributes to run for the Cornucopia. Once everyone emerges into the clearing, the Three Female tackles the Nine Female down and kills her for murdering her lover, the Seven Male. *The Four Female tells the Fourteen Male that she does not want her baby to grow up without a father, but melancolically states that if she doesn't win the Games herself, the baby won't be born. Just as they discuss this, the Six Female runs into the clearing and the Fourteen Male throws a spear. It lodges itself into her stomach and she collapses, still very much alive, albeit not for long. *Taking advantage of his distraction, the Four Female apologizes and stabs the Fourteen Male in the stomach. A couple of seconds later, the Six Female bleeds out. *While this happens, the Two and Three females had gotten in a battle. Deciding that her former ally is the biggest threat, the Four Female throws her trident into the Two Female's back. The Three Female zig zags away. As the Four Female comes to retrieve her trident, the Two Female tells her that there is no honor in the way she killed her, for she got rid of her oponnent from the back. The Four Female says that when you have another life to look out for, you forget about trivial things such as honor. The Two Female quickly realizes the Four Female is pregnant and laughs while coughing up blood, saying that the Four Female is screwed. *The final battle takes place, and it's so gory and unpredictable that I won't go into detail to avoid any lurkers from finding something out. *The Three Female dies from a frontal attack, and says that if she wasn't to win, she's glad she avenged her lover and Cordelia will move on, referencing to her baby. As she dies, Cordelia tells her she did good and shuts hey eyelids after she dies. There's a flashback to how the Four Female perceived the Three Female during the train rides and how she watched her during training. Back to the present day, the Four Female's victory is announced. End. *In the first epilogue, it is revealed that the rebellion was raging in Panem. Cordelia's baby girl, Jayda, was born without any major complications. However, Cordelia's family was targeted by the rebels and little Jayda was taken from her. In the subsequent years, District Four failed to produce any more victors, barely having their tributes survive the bloodbath. Cordelia took the blame for this, and with Jayda's kidnapping being a constant thought, she developed a drinking problem and eventually took her own life. Little did she know, Jayda was healthy in the hands of a very familiar face. *Here's the thing: As the building collapsed on top of Reo and Maribelle, Reo died, but Maribelle remained buried within the debris, albeit she suffered from multiple wounds, one that made a shallow gash in the back of her neck and obliterated her tracker. She remained immobile and without food for over two days before the forcefield was deactivated upon Cordelia's win. *A disguised rebel came and retrieved Maribelle's weak, emaciated form. This rebel plan only worked because the hovercraft wasn't able to retrieve the four bodies inside the building, as they were out of reach. They didn't locate the remains of one of the victims but simply assumed that they were washed away by the tidal wave or crushed beyond recognition. Maribelle grew up to be a healthy woman who was trained to be the leader of a rebellion. At one point, the rebel group she belonged in was able to get their hands on Cordelia's child. They wanted to kill her, but Maribelle, now seventeen, insisted that she watched over little Jayda instead, and so she did. *Fastforward, Maribelle is now twenty-three and a trained assassin. The epilogue ends with her breaking into the Capitol and ending the president's life. She runs into the woods with a few of her rebel friends and is never heard from again. The story ends with flashbacks to several of the tributes. noticeably Clarke and Zoey's romance, the reason behind Manta's score, the ''real ''Jayda watching Alkaline, in love, and Amelia setting up traps, determined. The narrative cuts to Maribelle smiling in glee with Jayda, now a pre-teenager, by her side.